The present invention relates to a means for impelling grass clippings in a rotary-scythe grass mower.
In known mowers of this type, the conveying of the grass clippings towards the grass-collecting device, such as a grass box, is effected by an air current. The latter is generally obtained by means of blower vanes attached to the blades, or machined thereon, for example by die-pressing. There also exist either fans independent of the cutter bars, set in rotation on the shafts of these bars, or again fan discs fast with the drive shaft of the cutter bars and mounted above the latter, these blower devices being intended to ensure a good current of air for conveying the cut grass.
However the current of air thus produced has high turbulence and causes a high noise level.
The present invention has the purpose of remedying this drawback.